


Muse

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Dirty Dancing, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, First Time, M/M, Mechanic Bellamy, Multi, Party, Poet Bellamy, Protective Bellamy, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clarke Griffin hopes to reinvent herself at college. Leaving behind the solitude and melodrama of high school, she hopes to focus on her skills as an artist, while enjoying her newly minted freedom. Her first weekend there she dances with a vampire while the Devil watches.





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's dubious or not but there is a slightly drunk three way kiss at a party. The guy dressed as the Devil is Murphy. I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> Im only posting the prologue today. My friend is proofreading the first two chapters. I'll post them when she's done. Thank you for reading
> 
> Find me on tumblr: bronterising

I was a little annoyed. I wanted to move, swing my hips and dance, but Lestat, wouldn't stop dirty dancing with me. I didn't really mind it that much. I was sure, that under the pale makeup and obvious blonde wig, that he was cute. I just wasn't used to being so close to someone. I spent most of my life pushing people away. But this was college, and I didn't want to be the same person I'd been in high school.

It was rush week, and I was a freshman. There would be parties all weekend, all over campus. I picked this one because it was a costume party. 

The guy finally spun me out. My skirt lifted, twirling around me ankles. I had come to the party as a hippie, decked out in the appropriate beads, flowers and flowy white and tie dye ensemble, I'd spent a long time staring at myself in the mirror beforehand. I'd been confident I looked good. But I was still surprised when ‘Lestat’ made his way to me for a dance. I saw him come to me through the crowd of drunken students. They parted the dance floor for him like he was Moses. 

He pulled me in, his hands on my hips, slid up my back and down, he never grabbed my ass. He never went lower than the dip in my back. Our bodies moved in sync, he pressed his hips into mine, grinding slowly. I followed his movements, trying not to look like an amateur.

A few seconds into the next song I felt a new presence behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the devil, red face paint and all, grinning at me. He raised his eyebrows, as if to ask if he could join me and the vampire, I shrugged. The devil put his hands above Lestat's and pressed against me from behind. I looked up, Lestat's eyes were on my lips, and the way my belly churned had nothing to do with the alcohol I'd consumed. 

He leaned down, brushing my hair over my shoulder and said directly in my ear; “Looks like I picked up the cutest girl here.” I felt the blood rise to my cheeks as Lestat pulled me closer, stepping away from the Devil. 

The Devil danced around us undeterred, Lestat kept me close to him. Everytime the Devil thought he saw an opening he tried to cut in. Lestat continued to block his advances.  

At one point the Devil must have gotten too close to Lestat. Because he turned his head and kissed the Devil firmly on the mouth. My heart jumped and I froze, watching them. The music pounded through my veins, the stench of alcohol, sex and recreational marijuana assaulted my nose, but none of that mattered. I was surprised and taken aback by the display in front of me. 

They must've known each other, because the Devil kissed him back, just as hard. Lestat squeezed my hips, I hadn't even realized he was still holding me. I watched their tongues dance for what felt like hours. When they pulled apart, their face paint had smeared around each other's mouths. Lestat turned his attention back to me. He breathed heavily, his pupils dilated. I licked my lips with nervous tension. 

I don't remember who initiated it, one second we were staring at each other, the next I was making out with the Devil and a Vampire. In a blur of hands, tongues and teeth, I could tell who was who. 

Lestat's kisses were soft and skillful, he tried different things. He nibbled on my lips, sucked them into his mouth and massaged my tongue with his methodically. The Devil's kisses were sloppy, open mouthed and full of tongue. I preferred Lestat's kisses. 

We each took turn with who got control, whoever wasn't being kissed, would move their lips to necks and shoulders. And when Lestat found a spot at the base of my neck that made me moan into the Devil's mouth, he bit and sucked at it hard.

The make out session slowed down as Lestat and I stopped giving the Devil a turn. He eventually took the hint and walked away, leaving Lestat and I to make out on the dance floor. My head was spinning. We were still making out as the last song ended. Lestat offered to walk me home.

 

I hadn't had too much to drink, but when Lestat offered me his arm I gladly took it. The air was cool, a light breeze stroked my bare arms gently. I welcomed it against the heat of the party. We walked in comfortable silence.

I wondered about how we would look to other people. A vampire and a hippie walking side by side down the street. My teeth chartered involuntarily. 

“You cold?” Lestat's voice was gruff, low. I nodded, he let go if my arm and wrapped his around me, pulling me into his side. I crossed my arms over my chest. “Where do you live?” he asked. We crossed the street and I pointed to the right. 

“B dorm.” I chartered through gritted teeth, he noticed I was still cold and pulled me as close as he could. He felt warm, solid and strong. 

“Freshman huh? What's your name?” 

“What's yours?” he led me across a small courtyard toward my dorm. 

“I'm Bellamy. Bellamy Blake.” a chuckle bubbled up from me. “What?” 

“Nothing,” I replied with a wave if my hand, “I've been calling you ‘Lestat’ in my head all night.” he joined me in my laughter, his laugh was light and easy. I liked it. 

“You dig my costume,” we stood under the fluorescent lighting of my dorm now. I finally got a better look at him. 

The pale face paint had streaked down his face, allowing me to see his skin was actually a golden brown. His eyes were dark brown and I could see tufts of black hair poking out beneath the wig he wore.

“Yeah. I love Anne Rice.”  I smiled, reaching to slide my key card through my dorm door. There was a beep and a click as it unlocked for me. 

“Cool. Me too.” Bellamy took a big step backward, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. “so maybe I'll see you around?” I nodded, yanking the heavy door open. 

“I'd like that.” I gave the boy one final smile before turning to head inside. 

“Hey!” I whipped my head around. “You never told me your name!” he called after me, still walking backward. 

“Clarke Griffin!” I shouted back. I could see him grin as he retreated. 

“Good to meet ya Clarke Griffin!” I giggled blissfully as I closed the door behind me. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
